Paradise
by twinkletoes2
Summary: A story about Rory, Lorelai, Jess, and Luke...in Hawaii...for a week. See what happens when the Hawaii attitude sets in! RJ with a little LL New Chapter
1. Paradise NewsCrazy Lorelai

*Disclaimer: I own, and have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, so don't sue and get angry. I just love the story and felt like doing a little side "episode". So anyways, enjoy and review please!*

Rory stumbled into Luke's, only to find every seat at the counter taken. _What was with this town, couldn't they at least let her sit down, maybe lay her head on the table…fall asleep…" _She woke up from her "dream" to find herself already sitting down at a table, and an overly perky waitress standing over her. 

"Hi, my name is Nicola, but you can call me Nicky. I'm new here, and I don't really know anyone, but this town looks so quaint, is it quaint, I thought it would be. You seem really tired, what would you like, the special today is th-"

"Nicky, can you just get me a big mug of coffee, and now", Rory groggily responded without prying her cheek off the table.

"Sure, what kind do you want…we have decaf, caf, I can add sugar for you, milk, cream?"

She looked up at this person who seemed to be a hyperactive little puppy, and sighed. "LUKE!, I need you now."

Wiping his hands off on the apron, Luke walked over. "Nicky, you can go now, I have it covered."

"Ok", came the all too cheerful response.

"You seem tired" Luke started.

"Good observation"

"I thought so, Jess do you have her coffee yet?"

"It's coming, what's the rush th-…ok I see the problem."

Lorelai waltzed in, humming, and bumped into Luke. 

"Geez, some people really need to have coffee earlier, maybe then they could see where they are walking, er, skipping." 

"Hmm, is Lukey having a bad day? Poor, poor Lukey…but not for long"

"Lorelai, what the heck are you talking about, make it quick because I have to get back to waiting tables."

"Well", she started, "my parents usually go on a winter vacation…to someplace tropical, warm, the water lapping softly up onto the sa-"

"Ok, I get the picture, what does this have to do with me?"

"Patience young Padawon, you shall see. Anyways, the- Rory, you're supposed to listen too."

"I am mommy dearest, just keep talking."

"I've trained her well, can you tell? Great, ok, well we usually go with them, but since my dad has a business merger to work with, they won't be going. Sookie and her evil husband, who wants to steal Rory's room, can't come, so that leaves you two. What do you say? How's a week in Hawaii?"

"Oh so we're only second best?"

"Second is better than third."

"What do you think Jess? Do you think you can manage a week with these two insane coffee addicts?"

Jess just shrugged. In his head though, thoughts of Rory in a bikini, with him, in paradise, whirred through.

Luke pondered the idea in his head for a minute. _How much_ _coffee would he have to bring? They would have separate rooms wouldn't they? Did he still have a swimsuit? How much would it cost? Who would manage the diner?_

Literally reading his mind, Lorelai responded, "Don't worry Luke, I'll let you know how many tons of coffee we need, you guys don't need to spend any money except for gifts, and of course buying more coffee when we run out. Just have Nick run the diner. Everything will be ok. You'll sit out on the sand basking in the sunlight and get a week of pure relaxation – that is, as long as you keep the coffee flowing. Mmmmm, Kona coffee, that's great stuff. We'll have to get some." She concluded talking aloud to herself.

While they bantered back and forth, Rory slowly brought her head off the table. The caffeine had kicked in and she began to think about what a week alone, well practically, in Hawaii with Jess, would be like. She could almost feel her arms wrapping around him, as they watched the sun set over the water. They would share a passionate kiss, and be in rapture, the whole week in paradise.

Her daydreams were popped as Luke reluctantly agreed that he and Jess would accompany the two Gilmore girls to Hawaii.

Perfect!

(Yes well that's all for now, I'm excited to work more on it. Acceptance is the first step, right? Well I'm admitting that I'm obsessed with Hawaii, it's gorgeous there! Anyway, please review, criticisms are welcome, as long as they aren't too harsh. Don't worry, as we get to the paradise destination, there will be lots more on Rory/Jess. I just had to set the plot up. I have other stories I'm working on, if you want to check those out. So, um, I guess that's it. Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy Holidays!)


	2. The Morning OfHi Lover

*Disclaimer: still don't own Gilmore Girls, so still don't sue and get angry. Anyways, do to the seemingly happy response to the first chapter, I decided to continue right away. 

Thank you soooo much for all the reviews, they mean lots to me. I'm so surprised people liked it, hehe. Anyways, to answer a question, I guess the story takes place, obviously after Dean broke up with her. I guess from there, Jess didn't come find her on the bridge, but Shane did break up with him. So now they are both single, and you know that only one thing can come out of that! Hehe Well please enjoy, it's my own little fantasy of an episode or more. Mmmm Jess shirtless in Hawaii, how great would that be?! Well enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!* 

"Have you seen my black tank top, you know the one that's cinched in the front?" Lorelai yelled down the stairs.

"Um, yeah Mom, don't you mean my black tank top? It's already packed in my suitcase."

Lorelai appeared in the doorway. "Oh no fair, I bought it," she said with a pouty face.

"Yeah, well it was a birthday gift…to me, so just get over it. We'll buy you a cute black tank top when we get to Hawaii."

That made her feel a little better, but to completely put her back in her strange, hyper, purely Lorelai mood, there was only one thing that would do – coffee! The two Gilmore girls took a break for some well-earned caffeine, and discussed what all they still had to do before their flight left at 2pm. Helping them come out of the coffee trance, was the loud ringing of the telephone. Rory made her way through leis and suitcases, grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Um yeah, it's Jess."

"Oh hey."

"Yeah, well we were just wondering when we were planning on leaving."

Lorelai's voice turned up on the phone. "Noon would probably be a safe time. Plus it's perfect for getting coffee on the way to the airport. Don't you think? "

"Right then," Jess laughed, "you'll meet us at the diner then?"

"Of course, smart boy. You really have gotten good at reading minds, you'll have the caffeine ready, won't you?"

"Wouldn't forget it for the world, it's a long drive to the airport. I'd hate to be stuck in a car with the two Gilmore's without coffee in them. It could get dangerous, even life threatening. 

Rory laughed. "Of course it could. But don't worry, we wouldn't hurt you two. You're practically family, we love you-," her voice trailed off. "Crap, shouldn't have said that. Should not have said that," she whispered. 

Lorelai being the forever Queen of Smooth-overs, responded with "Oh, you know it! We just looove you too much."

Stumbling through his response, Jess replied, "I'm sure that if you were here right now, you'd be pulling at my cheek, and commenting on how much I've grown. Well I guess I'd better go finish packing. Luke will have my throat if I'm not done in 10."

"K, bye. See you in an hour."

The girls pulled up at the diner on, already prepared for the Hawaiian vacation. Lorelai had a lei on, and Rory was positioning a flower behind her ear. They jumped out of the jeep and, running towards the door let out their welcoming statement. It was always the same, before hellos, came coffee beggings. Luke came out the door carrying 2 huge thermoses full of their favorite caffeine liquid. Their thank yous were enough to make it seem as if they had just won an Academy Award. Jess appeared in the doorway, and Rory hopped immediately back into the car, pulling sunglasses on to try and hide her crimson cheeks. 

After putting all the luggage in the back of the car, Jess hopped in next to Rory. "Hey lover."

"Don't give yourself too much credit," came the slightly harsh, but embarrassed response. "You know I only meant in a family sort of way."

"I'm not so sure," he said leaning over. Breathing softly into her ear, he whispered, "I think you want me."

The harsh reality of a slap brought him back to his side of the seat, and laughing, Jess buckled his seatbelt. _He'd been so close to her. Her hair was so soft, and her smell – completely intoxicating. This was going to be an interesting week._

She'd been so close to him. His body pressed lightly against her's, he had whispered into her ear. It had felt so right. What would the week bring? Rory leaned against the seat as they pulled away from the closed diner. Lorelai was humming Blue Hawaii, and she had already started in on the coffee. Luke fingered the plastic lei that had been forced around his neck, and wondered how weird the week would be. Not to mention how much coffee the Gilmore girls would be able to consume. Jess stared out the window, still smelling the "truly Rory" scent, and thought about the week to come in Paradise.

Well, what do you think? Is it going ok? Thanks sooo much for reading it. I had a blast writing it. Hehe. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter – the plane. Believe me, plane rides are long (my longest was 11 ½ hours back from Paris) and many things can happen …wait and see!

__


	3. The Plane Part 1Lord of the Rings

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls…though I've asked for it for Christmas, just kidding.*

Well, I decided to write another chapter on this story, cuz I'm having so much fun with it. Oh and I hope it doesn't seem as if I'm stealing other people's ideas. I had no clue that so many people were doing Hawaii stories, so I'll stop if you guys want me to. Anyways, *Yawn* I'm tired, hehe. Oh, one of these chapters I'm gonna devote to talking a little about Hawaii, probably the next one. That way, for people who haven't been, you'll already know some about it when Rory and the gang land. So on with the story!

The four had managed to get to the airport without too many incidents. Lorelai had only spilled a couple drops of coffee, and Rory had slept most of the half-hour it took to get to the terminal. They had checked their bags in and were looking for, of course, a coffee shop. It was beginning to be necessary. Rory had the glazed caffeine deprived look in her eyes, and Lorelai had begun to grab onto people, calling out mocha, and latte. They managed to find the much-needed liquid, and sat down to await the flight. Rory and Jess grabbed out books and started to read. 

15 minutes later, both were torn out of their novels by the annoying voice coming on the intercom, telling them to board. Emily Gilmore hadn't managed to get 4 seats together, frankly, she hadn't wanted to spend around 10 hours sitting next to, or even near her daughter. Instead, they had booked 2 pairs of seats – on opposite sides of the plane. As usual, the battle of who got the window seats was being played out. Both Rory and Lorelai "needed" one, and so it was finally decided that the grownups would sit together, leaving Jess to sit with Rory. 

After the flight attendants had once more shown the passengers how to escape the plane in case of an accident, Lorelai settled into work she'd brought from the Inn. No sense in doing it in Hawaii. She hummed Hawaiian songs, and readjusted her sunglasses. _Now that she thought about, Rory really shouldn't be next to Jess for an hour, not to mention 10. Would he try anything? Would she do anything? No, it wasn't like Rory to be unrational. But still. _She unbuckled her seatbelt, and climbed over Luke, who was reading the paper.

"I have to go to the Little Girl's room."

"Hate to inform you, but it's also the Little Boy's room," he responded. "Why didn't you go before we took off?"

"Obviously I didn't have to go then." With that she walked off, faking being hurt. Of course, after Lorelai had used the bathroom, she didn't go straight back to her seat. Instead, she detoured around to the other side of the plane to visit her favorite daughter.

"Hi", she cheerfully said as she popped up beside Jess. "So, whatya up to?" 

He held up his book and took off his headphones. "Reading and listening to music. What did you think I was doing, trying to figure out how to open up the window?"

"Ha very funny, I see someone needs some more coffee," she shot back. "Rory, Roooorrrrryy…." She said whining. 

"Hmmm," came the response. "Ok, finished the page. Yes mother dearest, what would you like? I can't help you with a lack of caffeine situation, I finished mine hours ago." 

"Ah child, you know me too well. Who would have guessed that I would be coming over for coffee? We Gilmores are good, aren't we?"

"Of course, and I learn from the best."

"You warm my heart little one."

"And you mine, but the flight attendants are about to supply me with coffee and food, so can we please continue the compliments conversation a little later."

"I knew I smelled the delicious liquid somewhere. Luke had better have saved me some!" and with that Lorelai ran, er, or rather walked quickly off.

`~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~`

As the plane prepared for liftoff, Jess and Rory settled in, both taking out their books. ½ an hour later, her book was done, and Rory slowly closed it. It had been good-a romance-and it had made her want everything the main character had. Rory pushed the thoughts from her head, and tried not to look towards Jess. _He was soooo incredibly hot. He sat there with a look of concentration on his face, slowly changing into sadness._ Rory quickly glanced at his book and understood why. "Tough book to read, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Time for a break."

"Good timing, it looks like the movie is about to start. Oh wow, this is great! I've been meaning to watch Lord of the Ring for a while now, and here they have it. I'm possessed with luck," she said laughing.

Lorelai showed up, going on about nothing in particular. She was probably bored. Soon the food and coffee arrived and she went off to see if Luke had saved her any. Jess and Rory ate their lunch, and stared up at the movie. Of course they weren't really paying attention. Both were staring at the other out of the corner of their eyes. As soon as Jess saw Rory looking at him, he turned away, and as soon as Rory saw Jess looking at her, she turned away. _Why was he staring at her so much? Did he actually like her? No, of course not, she was too much like a sister, or was she? _

Was she actually staring at him, or was he just imagining it? No, of course not, she wouldn't be looking at him. He was just Jess, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't have much to offer, but still…

Daytime turned into night, and the movie stretched on. Jess was actually getting into all the scenes, and was wishing he had weapons like Legalos and Strider. Rory on the other hand, had been without coffee for a couple hours and was getting drowsy. She had no pillow, and the window was cold, so without really thinking, she laid her head down on Jess' shoulder, and slept the flight away. 

As soon as her head hit his shoulder, tingles were sent up and down his body. He bent down slightly and inhaled the Rory scent. She looked like an angel sleeping, "of course," he thought to himself, "she is anyway." Jess sat back in his seat, trying to concentrate on the movie. It didn't work very well. He too fell asleep, leaning his curly brown haired head on top of her's. And both slept, dreaming of each other, without a care in the world.

There, all done for now! Thanks soooo much for the reviews. I figured I'd break up the plane part, because it's going to be pretty long and I wanted to get some more posted. Anyways, please read my other two stories, and tell me what you think. Ooooohhhhh, Merry Christmas Eve Eve!!! Yay, can you tell I'm excited? Yup, I thought so. Well I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow, or later tonight, but I can't forget my other stories so I might work on those instead/too. Well talk to you all later. Oo, and this is some longer than the other ones, so hopefully it will do for now, hehe! 


	4. The Plane Part 2Sleeping Beauties

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gilmore Girls…I asked for it for Christmas, but obviously not enough, oh well.

*Hides in corner* Aaaaahhh, I'm so sorry I haven't written for a while. I had good reasons though. I was working on another Gilmore Girls story – it was for Christmas, so you can always check that out. And then of course, it was the most beloved holiday, so you can't really hold it against me…can you? I thought not. So here is the long awaited 4th chapter – enjoy!

Lorelai lay, or rather sat, trying to sleep. She twisted one way, _nope not comfortable;_ she twisted the other way, _evil airplane, still not working._ She sighed and got up, thinking a walk would not only pass time, but it might also help her fall asleep. She squeezed past Luke without waking him up, and shivering hugged her sweater tighter around her, she started down the isle. It was so quiet. Lorelai decided that you could be very alone, even with lots of people around you. Everyone was sleeping and people, who weren't sleeping, were reading – silently. _Why couldn't she just sleep already? It was hard enough being on a 10-hour flight, but when you haven't slept more than 15 minutes, things start to get out of hand. Ok, one minute she was frozen and the next she was burning up. _She tore off her sweater. _Were they specifically trying to torture her? Obviously they didn't know they were messing with Lorelai Gilmore. Hmmph. _

She squeezed herself into the tiny bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. It helped a little. Lorelai tried to resist the urge to go check in on her daughter, but of course it didn't work. She walked past the sleeping people and came upon Rory and Jess. _They look so peaceful._ Both sat there, leaning on each other, fast asleep. She managed to resist the urge to shake them awake and demand to know what was going on. The elder Gilmore was finally sleepy, and she figured that the confrontation could wait until they were all in a public place where people were actually awake. With that thought, she trudged back to her seat, sidestepped past Luke, and sat down. Before long her eyes had closed and she curled around the flimsy pillow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess stirred slightly, not very sure on where he was. His eyes shot open when he glanced down at the weight on his shoulder, the memories began to come back. Lord of the Rings, sleepy Rory, head on shoulder, other head on head, smell of Rory – sleep. Jess calmed immediately and looked down lovingly at her. _She was so beautiful._ He stroked her hair, feeling the softness. _So caring. _He stared intently into her sleeping face. _So wonderful. _He kissed her forehead lightly. _So – perfect._ Jess leaned back against the seat, thinking about Rory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light flooded into Rory's eyes. She stretched groggily and just missed hitting a sleeping Jess. _He looked so gorgeous. His face held a peaceful expression, and it seemed like no one in the world would be able to bring him down off Cloud 9._ She shifted, pulling up the window shade and starring out. They were flying over water, which meant it was the Pacific, which meant they were almost there. Yay. Rory could hardly wait to get to their hotel, grab out a book, and go read in front of the ocean. It's what she did every time. She pulled out a book and began to read away the minutes until breakfast. 

Luke sat. He stared straight ahead. He'd been sitting like that for a couple hours. He couldn't really move; Lorelai had managed to lie down and had her feet stretched across his lap. Luke sighed. _Breakfast should be here soon, shouldn't it?_ _Ok, well Lorelai was just gonna have to move. He needed the bathroom and a stretch. _ He moved her legs off of his lap, and as he got up, she called out. 

"Rory, I told you to save some coffee for me! I haven't had any in…well…forever!"

Luke laughed and walked back to the lavatory. He pulled a Lorelai, and instead of heading straight back to his seat, he detoured to visit his nephew and the younger Gilmore. Luke was about to shake Jess awake when Rory whispered for him to stop.

"He's been sleeping for a while. Let him keep at it, it's not like we're going anywhere soon. The plane still has an hour."

"Fine, but if you have to get up or anything, don't hesitate to wake him," Luke replied.

Rory promised she would, and he started back for his seat.

A half-hour later, both Lorelai and Jess had been woken up, and breakfast was almost done. The plane had started the descent and all 4 travelers were excited to really begin their vacation. 

The younger ones sat slurping on orange juice and reading books – as usual. It had surprised Jess, that such a long plane ride had gone so fast. Of course, he had been sitting, not to mention sleeping next to Rory Gilmore. Nothing could have been better. He settled into staring at his book, thinking about, and stealing looks at – her.

Rory figured that this was the most enjoyable plane ride she had ever been on. She'd had an interesting dream. In it, Jess had held her while she was sleeping. He'd caressed her face and hair, and had kissed her. Of course, that was only a fantasy, and not a half-bad one at that. She continued to think about – him, as she fake read. 

The plane hit the runway. The Gilmores and Danes had arrived in Paradise!

Ok people! That's all for now. Next chapter I will devote to getting all of you aquatinted with gorgeous and wonderful Hawaii – the place most of this story will take place. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review, it makes me sooooo happy when you do! Thank you for all the reviews already. Oh, and you can always read my other stories as well. Some are pretty lonely. But anyways, I'll write more soon. Don't forget to push the button down there, and check back soon for the next chapter. And don't worry, there will be more Rory/Jess. Patience please, hehe.


	5. Maui at last Shopping occurances

Aaaagggghhhhhh I'm sooooooooo very sorry for taking longer thank forever to continue. I had a busy winter break, and they school and ballet started back up, and well, it just didn't work, and I'm really feel bad, but it's here now so no more need to fear that something terrible happened, like being sucked into my computer, or breaking my foot in ballet, never fear!

Ok, well here is the first chapter where they're actually in Hawaii. The fun has just begun! I couldn't decide whether to put the "chapter" describing Hawaii up or not. If you're lost really bad with what I'm talking about, let me know and I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter! I've decided, due to popular demand to put a little L/L in as well, so I hope that makes you all happy, hehe. This story makes me happy too, especially since I'm sitting here looking out at the rain pouring down – not very Hawaii like. This way, I can imagine until I go later this year. Have fun, and of course, don't forget to review! You make me soo happy when you do, and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews so far! Here it is then…

"It's gorgeous!" Rory said dancing around in circles with her mother.

"I know, it always is!" Lorelai sang back.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Luke looked around in slight awe, but of course the face of complete mortification graced him as well. _How could Rory and Lorelai be that carefree and outgoing? This was going to be one VERY interesting week._

Jess stood staring around, taking in the beautiful surroundings. They were standing in the open air terminal on Maui. It was 9:30 in the morning, the palm trees were blowing softly in the wind, and the birds were chirping. The only thing that brought him out of his trance was the lady putting a fragrant lei over his head. He mumbled "thanks", and followed Luke to go get the luggage.

They'd been sitting there an hour now. There was still no sign of their bags. 

"I hate this!" Lorelai screamed. "Why us? Seriously, I want a written statement from the Chief Executive explaining it. I guess we're lucky that I have all the paperwork for the hotel and car still with me."

Luke nodded in agreement. He'd just gotten done talking to one of the airport personnel. "Ok, they have the hotel number, and they expect that our bags will be in by tomorrow at the latest. This happens all the time."

"Oh Lukey, you're my hero!" Lorelai exclaimed breaking out of her depressed mood. It might have been the news, or perhaps the latest cup of steaming coffee she had consumed. Either way, Lorelai was back.

Jess and Rory had been sitting, looking through travel brochures. 

"I wanna try para sailing and horseback riding. How bout you?" Rory asked

"I'm not really the whole feeding the horse sugar and apples kind of guy. Para sailing might be fun though. I've always wanted to try surfing."

Lorelai waltzed up. "As much fun as I'm sure you're having, we have to end it and go get our car. I'm leaning towards the convertible. Cuz you know Rory, last time, the sedan just didn't cut."

"Totally with you mother dear. Bring on the wind blown hair!"

The Gilmores skipped out of the airport arm in arm, with the Danes behind them, walking far apart of course. They managed to get a silver mustang convertible, the last one available. What followed was the only natural thing to do – shop!

Jess and Luke were dragged into the first of many stores, to find clothes for the girls to wear while they waited for their luggage. They grabbed piles and ran into the dressing rooms to try them on. Luke and Jess stood outside the dressing area, slightly annoyed and embarrassed to have to be there – with the Gilmores. 

Lorelai's whining and pleading voice called out. "Lukeyyyy – will you come tell me what you think?" 

"Can't you just ask Rory?" he called back exasperated.

"No, I need a man's opinion." She responded with a southern accent.

Luke trudged back into the stalls. Lorelai stepped out in a light blue and green halter dress, and twirled in front of him.

"Well, what do you think?"

He shrugged uncomfortably and mumbled that she looked good. Lorelai walked back in triumphantly, calling out that Luke liked her, "he wants to kiss me, he wants to hug me," and continuing with Miss Congeniality's banter.

Rory stepped out in a faded red bikini top and capris. "Mom! Tell me what you think of this." She turned abruptly when she heard a whistle. There was Jess, leaning against the doorframe, looking over her appriciately. Her face turned crimson, and she dashed back into the stall. _Grrr, why had Jess been there? Why hadn't she chosen a top instead of a bikini? Maybe, no, too weird – well, maybe she had unconsciously wanted Jess to see her, and of course like what he saw._

Lorelai poked her head around the curtain, and noticing Jess, "hey, where's Rory? Didn't she call me?"

"Ummmm, yeah, but she seemed a little embarrassed. The sunburn came very quick to her face."

"What did you do!?" Lorelai demanded.

"Nothing, she was the one who came out in a bikini, though I must say that her face matched the suit nicely!" _Of course she had been gorgeous! He'd loved that she'd been shy enough to blush and run back in. Well, come to think of it, he loved everything about her._

"I heard that!" Rory called out angrily. 

Lorelai stuck her tongue out and went back in to change. 

After hours and hours (well that's what it seemed like to the guys) of shopping, they managed to pull Rory and Lorelai out, and the 4 drove off into the sunset. (Literally) 

K people, well that's all for now. Thanks for waiting soooo long for this chapter; I'm really sorry it took forever. Next chapter – adventures in and around the hotel, including the pool and the beach! Until then, thanks bunches, and please review, it means so much to me! Come on, you know you want to push the little button. Of course you do, why wouldn't you? Thanks again.


	6. Nightime wanderings, not to mention inte...

*Disclaimer: Alas, still I do not own Gilmore Girls. I guess $20 isn't enough to buy it, hehe*

A/N: Ok, once more I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. The teachers decided to complete swamp us homework, and they've been doing a really great job. Next weekend is looking promising though. Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Underlined stuff is Rory's dream

The sun was just setting down into the horizon. It let off gorgeous pinks, reds, and oranges. The four got out of the convertible, grabbed their bags, and went to check in. The entry was open air, and filled with fountains and flowers. Lorelai made a mental note to go check out the convenience store the next time she came down. Luke walked back to the group with 2 sets of room keys, and then proceeded to lead the way to the elevators. Lorelai and Rory held their breath as the machine took them up to the second floor. Luke and Jess stared at them quizzically. The Gilmores shrugged their shoulders and went back to holding their noses.

The doors opened onto an outside walkway leading to the rooms. Rory, who was bringing up the rear, stopped and stared out at the quickly fading day. The palm trees swayed lazily, and she could hear the waves softly lapping up on the distant sand. Lorelai's voice could be heard in the background, oohing and aahing over the rooms. 

Jess made his way out and stood next to Rory.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" she asked.

"Not too bad," he commented.

Rory gave him a disapproving look, "only not too bad? It's amazing!"

"It is, isn't it." Jess agreed.

__

Of course it was beautiful. He was standing next to Rory Gilmore, the love of his life. Only problem is that she didn't know, and of course the nagging issue of her not liking him back. But still…

He tentatively draped his arm across Rory's shoulder. She stared at him uncertainly, but soon relaxed under his touch. They stood staring out at the Hawaiian landscape.

"Oh come on, ya lovebirds, come help us unpack. Hawaii isn't going anywhere quick!"

Jess' arm instantly dropped back to his side, and Rory turned a nice shade of red.

"If you say that again, _mother dear_, I won't be helping you unpack."

Lorelai smiled a sweet, innocent smile, and skipped back into the room. They had managed to get two rooms next to each other, and at the moment Luke was busy inspecting the kitchen in the Gilmore's room. 

"Rory, child of mine, you have to come see this!" She led the way to the screen door, and the two girls stepped out onto a balcony. "See, we're the only floor that gets the flower balcony treatment. It's cuz they know who we are," Lorelai stated with a knowing nod. Rory just laughed.

A half-hour later, Rory had helped her mother unpack and had managed to empty her bag too. She grabbed her new red bikini, and went into the bathroom to change. Just then somebody knocked on the door, and she heard Lorelai exclaim, "Luke, my hero, have you brought me coffee?!" Her disappointed "oh", let Rory know that, no, he had not brought, and she too sighed a little. The elder Gilmore recovered quickly and asked if Luke wanted to go with her down to the beach. "Rory didn't want to go, and so now I need a big strong man to save me from the sand bugs." Luke ruffled his hair uncomfortably but agreed, simply because he had wanted to go check out the beach anyways. Lorelai, in her joy, hugged him and squealed.

"I have one condition though," he said raising her voice above her shrieks. "You can't have any more coffee today."

She became quiet. "But Luke, it's only 9 o'clock!" 

He stared at her, not blinking.

"Fine, but I hate you for life!"

Luke chuckled, and he and Lorelai headed out the door.

Rory stepping out of the room, grabbed a book, flashlight, and room card. She wandered across the grounds, and came upon a secluded pool. It was illuminated, and was surrounded by lounge chairs, and around them, was a hedge of tropical flowers. Rory sat down and pulled out her book. 

Jess was restless. Luke had left, and he assumed that it wasn't just to check out the icebox. He wandered over to Rory's door and knocked – no response. Oh well. He sighed and went back to change into his swim trunks. Grabbing a couple towels and a book, he headed outside to try and find a pool. _Of course, _he thought, _I wouldn't mind finding Rory in the process._

Her book was incredibly boring. Jess had forced her to read Hemmingway – she hated Hemmingway. Growing tired, Rory laid her head back against the lounge chair. Her mind started to drift, and she started to dream about, coincidentally – Jess. He had asked her to listen to the new CD he'd bought. It was good – exactly what Jess should be listening to. Which is why she loved it. Dream Rory decided to go out and get it the next day. Real Rory then realized that she must really be in love with Jess. Everything about him was perfect. His tousled hair, his deep penetrating eyes. The way he was always able to keep up with her banter. He liked the same books – well almost, as her. Jess Mariano was perfect for her – Rory Gilmore. Rory Mariano had a nice ring to it. She slipped back into the dream world. Subconsciously, Rory felt something brushing the hair out of face. The hand was soft, and it performed its mission tenderly. She opened her eyes slowly…

Yes kiddies, that's all for now. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon. I can't promise though. Next chapter includes Luke/Lorelai walk on the beach – cuz I know u want that. Also, a conversation between Rory and Jess – who knows, things might happen…ya never know till I write it and put it up. Thanks so much for all the nice and optimistic reviews. To make me happy, as I go and write a 5-8 page outline, will you pretty please hit the button down there. I love reviews, and it makes me feel like my writing is worth something to people, so please please please review. Until next time, salut!


	7. Water water everywhere

*Disclaimer: Even after this really super long week, nobody thought to get me Gilmore Girls, so I still don't own the show, sorry to disappoint you*

Ok, well as promised, I have the next chapter for you. I'll try to make it longer, but you have to understand that I don't have that much time. The last chapter I wrote was right before dinner and I was on a break from homework and just felt like putting another up. K, just know that I am doing my best. Oooh and if/when you review, let me know if you'd like super long chapters every once in a while, or shorter ones (like the other chapters) more often. I write this for you so it's your decision. 

I've decided to add a little conflict into the story, though I don't know how, but I just thought I'd let you know. If there's any good R/J conflict you can think of, let me know. I think I've rambled enough, so here *ta-da* is the next chapter!

Lorelai ran skipping down towards the beach. She'd already managed to drag Luke over to look at the tiki lights. She couldn't understand why they didn't catch the plants around them on fire. 

"Luke, can we pleeeassse see if the restaurant serves coffee?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's pointless"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Why?"

"Ugghhh, will you stop already!?"

"Why?" Lorelai said, starting to laugh uncontrollably. 

"I'm seriously gonna throw you into the pool."

"I'd like to see you try," she said, still unable to stop giggling.

"Fine, you asked for it!" Luke picked her up easily, and held her kicking and screaming over the pool. 

"No Luke," she said in between gasps, "you can't!"

"That's what you think," and with that, he dropped Lorelai into the water. She bobbed back up to the surface, and immediately turned and started laughing. 

"Ok Luke, you've had your fun, come on, help me out." She reached out for his hand and he looked suspiciously at it.

"Get out yourself, I'm not falling for your old trick. It's been in the movies way too many times."

"Gee, I didn't know you could tear yourself away from the Diner long enough to spend quality time with your TV."

"I watch plenty of TV. CSI's a great show."

"Yeah, who's your favorite?" They were playing a game of cat and mouse. Lorelai, still in her shorts and tank top was swimming around the edge, daring him to get too close.

He sighed, "I dunno, it's not like I memorized their names."

She scoffed, "I don't think you really watch it."

"Do too."

"Fine, no need to get protective." Lorelai's eyes suddenly widened and she began to grin. Pulling herself out, she ran over to Luke, and gave him a huge – wet – hug. He stood there, not really believing what was going on, and for that matter, not really minding. "There, all better," she said satisfied with her job. 

Luke glared at the retreating back of Lorelai, but reluctantly caught up with her.

Rory opened her eyes slowly and they were filled with Jess leaning over her. 

"I was just, umm, looking for a place to swim, and then I found you, and soo.." Getting flustered, "you really shouldn't be out here alone, especially since you aren't really dressed for it." He glanced down at her bikini and shorts ensemble (its still pretty warm at night in Hawaii) and quickly handed over a towel.

She took it gratefully and, wrapping it around her, sat up. "Thanks for waking me up. My mom would have freaked if I hadn't been back to the room soon."

"Sure, I was going to go swimming anyways."

Rory sighed slightly and looked up at him. Jess had the "I don't give a care" face on, and was walking over to the pool. He dropped his towel and book and lowered himself into the water. Even though she was mad at him for not caring, Rory couldn't resist staring at his body. Jess was very, very fit, and looked incredibly good in just a swimsuit. 

She stood up slowly and walked over to the side. Sitting down, she dangled her feet in the cool water. Jess swam over and grabbed her foot, causing Rory to shriek in surprise. He popped up smirking "caught ya". She grumbled, and pulling off the towel and her shorts, slid into the water. 

Jess just stared at her. _Rory was so gorgeous all the time, but she really looked great in a bikini. He wanted to just go take her in his arms and kiss her with all his power. It's all he'd ever wanted to do with her. Rory was the type of girl, well, she wasn't a type, she was in a class of her own, above the rest. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, basically perfect._

Rory stole glances at him. _Why couldn't Jess feel the same way about her? He was perfect, much better than Dean had ever been. Jess was intelligent, loved books, made her laugh, and think, and to top it off, he was incredibly hot. Everything about him made Rory want to go over and just kiss him, right there. She wanted to run her hands through his damp hair, and feel his warm body pressed against hers. _

Rory started to unconsciously swim/walk to where Jess was standing. He stood looking down at her, as she closed her eyes and leaned in….

Agghh I know I'm evil, it's another cliffhanger but hey they're a lot closer than they were, ya know? Anyways, that's all for now. If you have any suggestions as to what the conflict should be, let me know. That means that you should press the little button down there and make my day. It'll help me feel better since I can't go sleep over at a friend's house, and I reeeaaaaallly wanted to. K, now that I'm done ranting, please just review, I do this story for all of you, so you pressing the button makes me so happy! Until next time, salut.


	8. Moonlight Explorations and surprises

*Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Gilmore Girls*

Okiedokie, well here I am once more, writing. It seems like I can only find time during the weekend. Even then though, I seem to run out of time quickly. Here's the deal; most of you wanted shorter chapters more frequently, so that's what I'll do. I'll try to have a new chapter up each weekend minimum. We'll see though. I'm still trying to think of a conflict, so if anyone can think of an idea, let me know. I'd better get this done before Gilmore Girls Beginnings starts, so here ya are!

~Last Chapter~

"Fine, no need to get protective." Lorelai's eyes suddenly widened and she began to grin. Pulling herself out, she ran over to Luke, and gave him a huge – wet – hug. He stood there, not really believing what was going on, and for that matter, not really minding. "There, all better," she said satisfied with her job. 

Luke glared at the retreating back of Lorelai, but reluctantly caught up with her.

~

Rory started to unconsciously swim/walk to where Jess was standing. He stood looking down at her, as she closed her eyes and leaned in….

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Lorelai ran the last few feet to where the beach started, and immediately tore off her shoes. Skipping gleefully she exclaimed, "Lukey, don't you love the beach?"

"Um sure, it's nice."

"Oh come on, I know you like it more than that!"

He shrugged, "I remember one time, my dad had to go out of town for supplies. He came back with a seashell for me, telling me about how you can listen to the ocean in it. It was my favorite thing for a long time."

"Ohmygosh! That's so sweet. See, I knew it was in there somewhere." Lorelai laughed but grew silent, wishing her parents had been so, well, just not the way they were. Unconsciously she shivered.

"Come on Lorelai, it's getting cold, and Rory's probably wondering where you are."

"Just a few more minutes," she said softly. Lorelai sat down on the cool sand and brought her knees up to her chest. Sighing, Luke sat down next to her. "I've always thought the ocean was gorgeous, especially at night. I'd be lying in bed, hoping Rory would stay asleep and not start crying, and I'd think about the ocean surf pounding up. It was very comforting." She laughed and leaned her head on Luke's shoulder. _It felt right. It was always a good sign if her head fit perfectly onto a guy's shoulder. Of course Luke's worked well. Everything about him was great. He supplied never-ending coffee, well almost, and he was always so caring, sweet in a gruff sort of way, and he treated Rory almost like his own daughter. _

Lorelai's head settled down onto his shoulder, and Luke immediately tensed. _Her hair smelled so…comforting. Lorelai was so beautiful, inside, with all her quirks, and outside with her, well, yeah, just everything. He wished that she would just realize how he felt about her, and then of course, feel the same. _Luke tentatively draped his arm across her back, and they sat there, staring out at the crashing waves…

Their lips were both centuries and millimeters away. Jess brought them both together in one quick movement. Rory's hand moved to the back of his head and ran through his tousled wet hair. He pulled her closer and began to massage the small of her back. They pulled apart slightly, breathing hard. Rory stood staring, searching, up into his eyes. Jess bent down again, running his hand through her soaked hair, and kissed Rory on her forehead. 

"We should probably get back soon, your mom should be wondering where we are." 

Coming out of her trance, "yeah, um right, well ok then." Pulling herself out of the water, Rory grabbed her towel, and wrapping it tightly around herself, waited for Jess to come out. He draped his towel over his shoulders, and grabbing the forgotten books, the two walked back to the hotel.

"Mom, I'm back!…Mom?…Dearest mother of mine? Hmm guess she's not here." Walking over to Jess' room, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. _Who knows, maybe for some reason she was over there._ Instead of finding her mother or even Luke, she instead found a still shirtless Jess.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

I think we covered that, so, you looking for something?"

"Ohh…yeah," she said blushing as she remembered, "is my mom here?"

"Nope, come to think of it, I don't think I've seen Luke either."

"Oh, that's really weird"

"Yeah I know…Do you wanna come in here to wait for them?"

__

Of course she wanted to come in, but…hmm, well…It's not like she still had any ties to Dean, it had been a couple months, and her mom had seen how close she had gotten with Jess…Lorelai couldn't be that mad…could she?

"Just let me change first."

"Ok, see you in a few, I'll give you an hour tops."

"Hey, I don't take that long!"

"Your hour starts…now" Jess glanced down at his watch, "better hurry."

Rory went back over to her own room and decided to go with the early morning/late night look. It's not like Jess hadn't ever seen her in sweatpants and a tank top before. Rory pulled her hair back up into a messy bun, and on whim, reapplied her lipgloss. 

Grabbing a couple books, some coffee, and a room key, she left a note for her mother, and went over to Jess' room.

Well that's all for now. Hopefully it'll be good enough to keep you going for a little while. It's not as much as a cliffhanger now, they're just gonna hang out, ya know the usual. I didn't want a Rory/Jess kiss and Luke/Lorelai kiss in the same chapter, so you can expect Luke/Lorelai action soon, never fear. K well, it took me two days to get this done so Gilmore Girls Beginnings was yesterday – not that it matters, but oh well, I thought like sharing. Thank you soooo much for the amount of reviews I have!! Yay, it's soo great that you all seem to enjoy the story and take time to tell me! So in that case, please hit the purple button again, you make me sooo happy when you do! Thanks, and until next time…salut! (I'm taking French, and in French, "salut" means bye) Anyways, byebye!


	9. Unexpected Coffee

*Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not in any way, shape, or form, related to Gilmore Girls*

Aaagghhhh *hides head from angry stares* OK, yes I know it took me forever and a day to get this up and I'm super sorry. I had writer's block and I just didn't feel like writing very much. Hopefully I'll get out of that rut. If any of you watch High School Reunion, the house they're staying in is next door to the hotel I'm having this story take place in. That's just a little side note. Anyways, I'm kinda depressed cuz my best friend is now in Hawaii for a week so I'm sitting her being incredibly bored. Who knows I might even get another chapter up tomorrow or Tuesday. Don't get your hopes up though, lol. Well here is the really long awaited chapter…enjoy!

~Last Chapter~

Lorelai's head settled down onto his shoulder, and Luke immediately tensed. _Her hair smelled so…comforting. Lorelai was so beautiful, inside, with all her quirks, and outside with her, well, yeah, just everything. He wished that she would just realize how he felt about her, and then of course, feel the same. _Luke tentatively draped his arm across her back, and they sat there, staring out at the crashing waves…

~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~

__

It was so strange to be sitting on a beach in paradise – with Luke. Of course she wasn't complaining. Many a boring Friday night dinner had been spent daydreaming, and this could easily rival some of them. 

"Come on Luke, let's go back," Lorelai stated contentedly. They stood up and started to walk back to the hotel. 

"You ready for coffee yet?"

"Ugghh I thought you'd never ask!" she said. "Come come, bring on the caffeine, I'm ready!" Laughing, they headed back up to the hotel. On a whim, they decided to dig into the limited coffee supply in Lorelai's kitchen. 

Coming in, she called out, "Rory, favorite daughter of mine, where are you? Hmmm maybe she's still out reading or whatever. Well I guess she'll come back soon…or at least I hope she does." Lorelai looked concerned, but quickly got over it. "Now where is my coffee??" 

"You do know that this stuff will kill you and make you short, don't you?"

Taking a big gulp, "don't care."

"Sure you do."

"Nope Luke, I really think I don't. Oh, and by the way, thanks for giving me coffee after you made me promise that I wouldn't have any more tonight! Mwhahaaa I got you this time. I knew that I'd somehow get you to give me coffee. Look what happened, you almost did it willingly. I must possess real power. I'm like that Elf lady on Lord of the Rings; I can see what happens – I knew that you were going to give me coffee. Mmmm good stuff. It almost tastes a little better in Paradise. Looks like we'll have to stay here longer then. Soooo very goo-"

To get her to stop talking, Luke leaned in slowly. She placed the coffee mug on the counter without taking her eyes off of him. Lorelai closed the distance. Their lips touched hesitantly, and tingles were sent up and down their bodies. After a split second, she backed away, surprise in her eyes. 

"Well if you'd wanted some coffee for yourself, I would have saved some. Umm, I have to go find Rory…Bye…"

Running his hands through his hair, Luke started talking out loud to himself. "Real smooth there. Yeah that's right, just go and kiss her. Do you even know if she likes you? I mean, come on, why would she? It's Lorelai, one of the most gorgeous women you've met. Come on, we've been friends for ages, if it was meant to happen, it would have already. Gah, I'm so stupid. Well Luke, don't just let her run around the hotel in the middle of the night, go help her find Rory."

__

Umm ok, wow. That was totally unexpected. I mean one minute I'm going on about how I got the coffee, and then we're kissing. It wasn't even a bad kiss. Actually, it was really really good. I knew Luke had it in him. Lorelai laughs._ But still, where the heck did that come from? I mean first he throws me in the water, then he puts his arm around me, and then…well…then, he goes and kisses me! Where is Rory, I need to tell her all this. _"Rory!?" _Where the heck is that girl?_

Ok, well that's all for now. The next chapter I plan on completely or mostly concentrating on Rory/Jess. You finally got your kiss for Luke and Lorelai *does a little party dance*. Obviously Jess and Rory are still in Luke's room, but nobody thought to look there, oh well, hehe. There will be some tension between Luke and Lorelai for a little while, but of course everything will work out for the best. Also, expect a

familiar face to appear in the coming chapters…that's all I'm saying now. Thank you sooo much for waiting this long for the next puny chapter. I plan on having another one up tonight or tomorrow, so don't be too upset about the length. Anyways, thanks soooooo much for the amount of reviews, it's amazing! Keep up the great work and hit the little button, pretty please! Until next time, salut! 


	10. Books and Donut Glaze

*Disclaimer: You really think that if I owned Gilmore Girls I'd have my stories on here? They'd be on TV silly! Hehe *

Ok people, I decided to be nice and give you another chapter. I'm kind of worried though, because nobody's reviewed for the last one yet L well I guess we'll just have to hope for the best. Anyways, here's the next chapter – enjoy!

~Last Chapter~

To get her to stop talking, Luke leaned in slowly. She placed the coffee mug on the counter without taking her eyes off of him. Lorelai closed the distance. Their lips touched hesitantly, and tingles were sent up and down their bodies. After a split second, she backed away, surprise in her eyes. 

"Well if you'd wanted some coffee for yourself, I would have saved some. Umm, I have to go find Rory…Bye…"

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

Rory knocked on the door, shivering slightly, not from the cold, but from nervousness. It opened to reveal Jess of course, with a book in his hand. 

"I see you brought spares"

"Chilton taught me to always be prepared"

"I thought that's what boy scouts were for."

"Even though I liked their scarf things, they still wouldn't let me in."

"I'm sorry, it must have scarred you for life"

"It has, I've been combating it with coffee though."

"And so we see the real use for the dark liquid."

"Yup"

They stood there for a little while, Rory still on the outside, and Jess leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"Aren't you going to invite your guest in from the cold?"

"It's Hawaii – it isn't cold, but…Welcome Rory, would you like to come inside where it's warm?"

"I surely would," she said in her best southern accent. She walked into the room, giving Jess a smile. 

"So what books did you bring?"

"Oh the usual, Oliver Twist, and Jane Eyre. What do you have? Hemmingway? I should have guessed. Really Jess how can you stand them, they're so boring, the plot sucks, and there's nothing to remember."

"You just haven't learned to appreciate it yet. It's like coffee – an acquired taste."

"For your information," Rory said with fake hurt, "I've never had to get used to coffee, it came naturally."

"Why am I not surprised?"

They both laughed and went into the hotel room. "So we have a choice of where to read. We can either hang out at the table or the couch." 

Rory, who was looking at a door asked, "where does this go?"

"Oh, that's the bedroom."

"Oh," she said, echoing him. "Um, let's try out the couch I guess."  
"Ok. Do you want anything first?"

"Do you have any coffee?"

"Yeah, but isn't it a little late?"

"Noooo," Rory said, trying to act innocent. "It's never too late for coffee, ask my mother."

"Fine I'll just take your word for it. Do you want a donut with that?"

Rory started giggling, "It sounds like we're back at the diner. You guys actually brought donuts?"

"Yeah, we came prepared for you and Lorelai." Jess walked over with 2 donuts and a coffee. "Here you go."

Rory looked up from the book that she had already started. She smiled and thanked him for the food. The two sat in comfortable silence, absorbed in the novels.

Half an hour later, they'd both stopped reading, and were eating the donuts. 

"So anyways that's when I realized that it was stupid to even try. I mean come on, if they aren't going to sell oriental top ramen at Doose's all summer, then they probably won't have it again. It was a sad day for mom and me."

"Yeah I bet."

Jess leaned in towards Rory, and for the second time that night, they shared a kiss. It started out slowly – Rory met his lips cautiously, but then deepened the kiss by placing her hands on the back of his neck. Jess began playing with her hair, and they broke apart for air.

"You had donut glaze on your face, I had to get it off." Jess grinned mischievously. "Let's see if there's some more."

He brought her in again and they sat making out for several minutes. During one air break Rory glanced over at the clock.

"Oh shoot, Mom's probably wondering where I am!" She got up and grabbed her books. Stopping at the door she turned around smiling. "I really liked those donuts."

Jess watched her walk out the door, and barely heard the door slam shut. _He couldn't believe that Rory finally felt the same about him, as he did about her. She's so amazing, He was surprised that she actually liked him. It took long enough though. _Jess wasn't going to let anything ruin this perfect vacation with Rory – in Paradise. 

Rory shut the door to her room, but still didn't see her mother. _Hmm maybe they'd gone to the restaurant, though if that's where they'd gone, why hadn't Luke and Lorelai invited them? Oh well. It had given her time to "get to know" Jess more. _Rory giggled as she thought about him. 

__

She can't believe he actually liked her. Well yeah, while Dean and Rory were going out, he seemed to like to hang out, but maybe that was just to make Dean really mad. Jess had always succeeded though. Now here she was in paradise hanging and making out with him. It's perfect. She always knew that Jess was good. Rory was the one who saw past his rebel "I don't give a care what anyone says" attitude. She saw the book-loving, caring guy he is. Of course if he knew she was saying this, he'd probably get mad. It's true though. Jess was perfect for her. 

Ok people, I think that covers everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little longer than the last, and hey, I did both on the same day! Yay me! Anyways, I hope to have another up tomorrow, but we'll see. Next chapter will have Lorelai finding Rory in the room – safe and sound, and Luke giving Jess a lecture on not messing up Rory's life. I might have a Lorelai/Rory fight, but we'll see. Besides, you know me, the chapters always prove to be short and then everything I've said is in the next one – isn't. Oh well, you'll get it eventually. Thank you for the reviews for chapter 9, they're starting to show up. Hehe I love reviews, so if you could make my day and hit the button, I'd be super happy. Until I write again, salut!

Oh, and any ideas you have, feel free to let me know!


	11. Questions, Answers, and Midnight Walks

Disclaimer: Even though I took a long time off, I wasn't able to acquire Gilmore Girls, sorry to disappoint. 

A/N: *Hides Head* I know, I know. I'm really sorry about not updating forever. I won't bore you with all the excuses, just go ahead and try to enjoy this chapter. I should be writing pretty regularly now for a while. I'm back into "the groove". Anyways, here is the super long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

~***~

__

"You had donut glaze on your face, I had to get it off." Jess grinned mischievously. "Let's see if there's some more."

He brought her in again and they sat making out for several minutes. During one air break Rory glanced over at the clock.

"Oh shoot, Mom's probably wondering where I am!" She got up and grabbed her books. Stopping at the door she turned around smiling. "I really liked those donuts."

~***~

Rory practically ran back to her room, and jumped down onto the couch grabbing the remote control. She flipped on the TV and tried to concentrate on the pictures on the screen.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lorelai walked in grinning. "And I brought the elixir of life. Well it's not the real one, but Luke's bringing over some first thing in the morning, so this will just have to tide us over."

Rory laughed and took the coffee from her mother. "So young lady, coffee didn't take this long to get. Where were you up until then?" She grabbed Lorelai's shirt. "This feels awfully wet to just be getting food."

Lorelai twisted away. "Well…it's like this. I was on my way to get coffee for my deprived daughter, when all of a sudden, I heard a little voice crying "help, help!" And that's when I saw this little boy in the pool, and well, he couldn't swim. So I dove in and saved him from a terrible death. Then the press showed up and wanted to do a 60 minutes special with me, cuz you know, I saved this little boy and of course I have impeccable fashion sense. Anyways, after all of that, I just happened to meet Luke, we kissed, and brought back coffee."

Rory stood staring wide-eyed.

Lorelai continued. "So really that's all there is to it."

"Wait a second…let me get this straight…you kissed him!?"

"Maybe…"

"What exactly does a maybe look like…and you didn't really save a boy right?"

"Well, I might have been stretching the truth there, but still. A maybe looks like Luke throwing me in the water, us sitting on the beach, and eventually kissing…give or take."

"Right…yeah that's what everyone's "maybe" looks like. What were you doing kissing…Luke? When did this all happen? When will I have a new daddy?"

"Oh you're such a funny girl…drink your coffee."

"You've used that on me before…tell me what happened, pleaseeeeee. I deserve to know."

"Well fine. Seeing as how I know you won't go telling my beloved mother, I guess I can trust you with the goods," Lorelai said with her best mob accent.

"So you guys finally realized you couldn't live without each other. Jess and I were wondering when that would happen."

"Oh you were, were you?"

"Maybe…come on, let's stick to the topic."

"Fine then. I can always tell that you're my daughter."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment, now hurry!"

"Yeah I guess we finally admitted it, and you'll have a new daddy just as soon as we make a quick stop in Vegas on the way home. Come on kiddo; let's go to bed. Tomorrow, we have Kona coffee and other little souvenirs to buy!"

"Woohoo, I think I'm starting to like Hawaii."

"Hmm, funny, me too."

Lorelai and Rory walked back to their piles of clothes and after several minutes found their pajamas and toothbrushes. Soon they were fast asleep.

Meanwhile…

Luke walked into the room. Jess was sprawled out on the couch reading, his feet balancing on the lamp, which looked suspiciously like it might fall.

"Hey Jess"

"Mm."

"Real talkative."

"Mmhmm."

"So how was your evening?"

"Fine."

-Pause-

"Ok then, well I'm just going to go to bed. See you in the morning. Rory and

Lorelai want to go shopping, so, well I guess, just prepare yourself…Woohoo." Luke finished sarcastically. He rubbed his head and headed into the bedroom. It had been previously decided – silently – that Jess would sleep in the living room, while Luke took the bedroom. 

Jess looked up the clock. It was already 1 am. _Time went fast when you were reading – especially Hemmingway._ He sighed, got up, and stretched. Closing the door softly, he walked out of the room, with key and coat in hand.

He walked down to the beach and sat staring at the surf roll in. _There was always something comforting about the ocean. That's one thing he hated about Star's Hollow – no ocean. In New York, when he was younger, and his mother sober, the family had gone out to the ocean in the rural part of the city. It was one of his better childhood memories. _

Jess dug his toes into the sand, feeling the coolness that the grains had acquired after the sun had gone down. He sighed, thinking about the one good thing in the pathetic, little, quirky town. _She was so beautiful, perfect, intelligent, witty, kind. Just everything that he'd never known he'd wanted or needed, but obviously he couldn't live without them – her - now._

Jess sighed, stood up, and walked back to the room. He unlocked the door, got ready for bed, and was asleep by an early 2 in the morning…

Well ppl, that's all for now. It's not terribly long, but I have ideas for coming chapters, mwhahaha. Oooh and guess what I get to go to Maui in 8 days! Plus, my friend is coming with us; I'm sooo excited! *Ahem*, anyways. Now that I've yelled about how excited I am, let's just say that I have big plans. I still want the Luke/Jess lecture. It won't be on a grand scale, but I feel that at least a little one is appropriate. Doesn't it suck when you get sick on vacation? Mmhmm, and wouldn't it be great if you had someone there to take care of you? Yes, that's what I thought. (Those were hints for coming chapters if it's 2am and you're a little out of it.) Well I guess that's all for now. I had a pretty good time writing this chapter, so you can expect another one soon, as long as I don't have a huge amount of homework this coming week. Anyways…tada!

~Twinkletoes


	12. Twists and Turns: A Change in Plans

*Disclaimer: Nope, even after searching all over Maui, I still don't own Gilmore Girls. Sad stuff, yes I know*

A/N: Hi again, it's been a little while, but here I am with the 12th chapter. I hope you all are still enjoying it, at least a little, cuz I am. If you have any ideas as to where you want the story to go, please let me know. I'm always open to new ideas. Anyways, I just got back from Maui, and I'm more than a little depressed to be back. It was sooooooooooooo wonderful there. I wish you all could have been there too! Well here's the chapter. (The first part I wrote while in Maui, so I hope you like!)

~***~

__

Rory stood staring wide-eyed.

Lorelai continued. "So really that's all there is to it."

"Wait a second…let me get this straight…you kissed him!?"

"Maybe…"

"What exactly does a maybe look like…and you didn't really save a boy right?"

"Well, I might have been stretching the truth there, but still. A maybe looks like Luke throwing me in the water, us sitting on the beach, and eventually kissing…give or take."

~***~

Rory woke up the next morning to birds chirping and a slight detectable and delectable smell coming from the door. Getting up groggily, she made her way to the door, opened it, and found a newspaper and coffee! Not just any coffee – it was Luke's.

"Rory, is that…coffee I smell?" Lorelai bounded sleepily out of her room. 

"Look, Luke brought the elixir of life over."

"Yup honey, something tells me this trip will be a lot better than if my parents were here!"

Later on…

****

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are all sitting out on the balcony they share.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll go along with your plans," Luke stated, "you're the ones who invited us here."

Rory and Lorelai smirked and gloated for a second.

Sighing, Jess stated the obvious, "like mother, like daughter."

Lorelai, always being the one with plans, finally spoke up with an idea. " I was reading a visitor's guide for Maui, and they suggested the Upcountry – you know, pineapples and cowboys. It's supposed to be really peaceful…well at least till we get there."

"Oh, oh, do you think we could wear our matching cowboy hats? And better yet, do you think they'll have coffee?!!"

Squealing with excitement, the two girls jumped up and down, as Jess and Luke sighed and turned the other way.

"Feeling any better Rory?" Lorelai called into the bathroom. Rory had run in holding her hand over her mouth, a good twenty minutes ago.

"Um mom, I don't think I'd better go on the trip today. Curves…car…heat…"

"Yeah Hun, I see your point. We can just wait til tomorrow. I'll just go and tell Lu-"

"No, I want you guys to go. I'll grab some medicine from the convenience store downstairs and get some reading done. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Plus, Jess said that he'd rather just hang out on the beach and read the whole vacation anyways. That means you and Luke could be alone…with coffee of course. Any other chaperone wouldn't do."

Lorelai smiled, "well if you're sure you're going to be fine, I guess we could still go. As much as I don't want him to…I'll have Jess check in on you every hour." 5 minutes later, Rory appeared as Lorelai was leaving. "Ok, kiddo. I have my cell, call if you need anything. Get lots of rest, and fluids, and…hehe I just love playing doctor! You still sure it's ok if we leave?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll probably just read some, and of course throw the occasional party."

"You wouldn't be my daughter if you didn't. Love ya, and feel lots better!"

"Bring back coffee!" Rory plopped down on the couch, and reached for a book. _Wow this was going to be a long day._

About 45 minutes later, a knock on her door alerted Rory to the outside world. Making her way through the piles of clothes, she opened the door to a Jess leaning nonchalantly against the frame. "Heard you were sick."

"You must have been reading the tabloids."

"Never miss the Inquirer."

"One of the better publications in my opinion."

"I completely agree. So," Jess shrugged, "how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. I dunno, it came really quick, so hopefully it's just one of those 24 hour bugs."

"Yeah, always helpful."

"So," Rory glanced around a little uncomfortably, "what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno."

"Wow, real decisive there."

"I do my best thinking on vacation."

"Yeah," Rory smirked, "I can tell. Want a book?"  
"No thanks," Jess said, pulling out Fahrenheit 451, "I always come prepared."

The two sat down on the couch, and started to read their books. For the moment, Rory wasn't feeling too bad, especially with Jess there. She wondered what her mom and Luke were up to in "cowboy" country.

Yay, well that's all for now. Hope it was ok for you all. I should have another chapter up soon enough. Oh in it will be Luke/Lorelai's trip Upcountry, as well as Rory not feeling quite as well as she did at the end of this chapter. (When you're sick, you usually tend to feel worse towards the end of the day…) Anyways, please review! It can be like your b-day present to me, since my birthday's on Monday. Once again, feel free to give suggestions, as well as the ever-popular review for my story, cuz I really love getting them and reading what you have to say. Until next time!

~Twinkletoes

Ca va Jade? Je suis bien, merci. 


	13. Sharp Awakenings, and Bohemian Towns

*Disclaimer: After all this time I haven't gotten any closer to owning Gilmore Girls or anything that goes with it.*

A/N: Wow……….I feel horrible. I haven't updated this story in an insanely long period of time. I'm so sorry… Hope you all can forgive me and just pick it up again. If not, yes I know, it's my fault. Try to enjoy. I made it long to compensate.

~***~

__

The two sat down on the couch, and started to read their books. For the moment, Rory wasn't feeling too bad, especially with Jess there. She wondered what her mom and Luke were up to in "cowboy" country.

~***~

Lorelai was busy singing along with all the Hawaiian songs on the radio, as Luke rolled his eyes and kept on driving. She was on her 4th cup of coffee and they hadn't even reached the upcountry where more coffee was to be acquired. 

"So Lukey, what do you think?"

"Hmm?"

"Pineapple. Did you ever know that it grew on pokey little bushes? I mean come on, how cool is that? It's got it's own personal defense system, so much, so that the workers have to use gloves to get them out. It's like armor…except not."

"Wow, who would have thought that you can actually process intelligent thoughts with all that caffeine buzzing around in your head?"

"Caffeine buzzing..Haha..That's a good one."

"Oh yes, I'm just full of them."

Ohmygosh Luke! That's the cutest church that I've ever seen! We have to stop."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No.."

"Yesssss."

"Fine…but you can't ask for anything else today…"

"Hehe, ok, grumpy."

They pulled into the church's parking lot, and Lorelai practically leaped out of the car, camera in hand. She then proceeded to run around, frantically taking pictures, as Luke stayed in the car and fiddled with the air conditioning. 

A good five minutes later, and she reappeared, a huge grin plastered on her face. Luke couldn't help but show a small smile as he shook his head and started up the car again. They drove on for another 20 minutes and quickly a bohemian town appeared in front of them. Lorelai commented on the dreadlocks, and Luke concentrated on finding a parking place. 

They'd been shopping for around an hour, or rather Lorelai had been, and was busy dragging Luke along. She'd found one of Sookie's presents, Michel's fat-free Kona coffee, and had managed to spend a few dollars on herself, while claiming they were purely for Rory's amusement. 

"Lorelai, you can't seriously need to go into another tourist trap of a store."

"Why Luke, it almost sounds like you hate being here."

He sighed, took off the baseball hat, and ran his hand through his moist hair. "We've been in at least 10 stores already, and yet you still seem to need to go to this "one last one".

Lorelai stopped and looked down at her bags. After a moment's silence and thought, she brought her head back up and announced proudly, "nope, we've only been in 8. I bought at least something in every store, and I only have 8 bags; so you lose."

Luke grunted, and turned abruptly back towards the car.

"Wait, no, come on, we only have this one left. I mean look at it; it has gorgeous stuff…….. Please?"

-No answer-

"Come on Luke, I promise this is it..."

Lorelai gave in and simply followed him back to the car, head lowered, and a glower forming on her face.

*********************

Rory woke up from a light sleep, slightly disoriented. She was lying down….on a couch….her head was on a pillow….kind of a hard pillow….no wait, cancel that….it was moving…and at a steady rate, that reminded her of a heartbeat... She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the face of Jess, her pillow. He was sprawled out on the couch, and was reading, the book mere inches from her head. 

Rory glanced left and right, and came to the quick conclusion, that being in between his legs, even in that clearly unsexual way, just wasn't working for her. She bolted upright, and in the process collided with the book.

"What the hell?" Jess jumped a little as Rory, who was previously sound asleep, hit his book and interrupted his concentration. She slowly rolled back down, and laid her head on his chest, rubbing her forehead.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to have such sharp books…especially above someone's head?" Rory mumbled.

Jess stared concernedly down at her. "Sorry, didn't think you'd be waking up for a while. You have to admit, that your choice of sleeping arrangements didn't lend itself to me reading."

Rory grinned sheepishly. "So um, how long have I been sleeping on… How long have I been sleeping?"

"Hour and a half."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Nixon."

Rory glared.

He sighed, "yeah, I'm serious."

"So you've been stuck here for that long?"

"Pretty much. Didn't have much of a choice."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Hey don't worry about it, I got some reading done." _Jess didn't mention that he would have been willing to do it for another 6 hours, just to be able to watch Rory's angelic face as she slept. She was so gorgeous. So close…and yet – not so far away anymore. He pictured her waking, reaching up and meeting his lips with her own. _

Ok, so she had woken up, but the seconds following hadn't been quite what he'd hoped for.

Rory looked into Jess's eyes. He seemed to be deep in pondering something, as a smile played at his lips, and slowly turned into a frustrated expression. What could possibly be going through his head? She wanted so badly to find out…

As much as it was awkward to be in the position she was, Rory really wasn't minding being that close to Jess – able to feel every movement and heartbeat. She inhaled deeply. _He smelled so good, felt so good, looked so good…_ Rory relaxed her body, letting her emotions wash over her.

Jess looked down and saw his angel with eyes closed again. He laid his hand gently on her forehead and was instantly able to come to the conclusion that she was burning up. 

Bending over, he whispered, "Come on Rory, sit up for a minute."

She moved obligingly and Jess slid out from under her, put a pillow under her head, and guided her back down. Rory opened her eyes and looked up at Jess.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab some medicine for you from the convenience store."

"No it's ok, you really don't have to. I'll be fine."

"You have at least a 101 fever, I'll be back up in a few minutes."

"Fine, I'll be here."

Jess smirked as he closed the door quietly behind him.

******************

Lorelai sat staring gloomily out the passenger window. _Sure, she was acting like a baby, but she'd really wanted to hit that last store, and it pissed her off that Luke wouldn't give in. OK, so that just further proved how spoiled she was with him, but oh well. Every morning, the two Gilmores were able to acquire coffee from him, without too much of an argument. But now, he'd been so…in control. It was actually kind of hot…_

Lorelai was brought back abruptly from her thoughts, as a hard U-turn was made.

"Luke, what are you doing!?"

"We're going back."

__

He'd had to deal with Lorelai's glum mood for the last 20 minutes, and he could only stand strong for so long. It hurt him a lot to see her upset, and at him. Sure, coffee was a little different, because it wasn't good for them, and of course in the end all 3 knew that Luke would eventually give in and give over the caffeine. 

"Why?"

"Because, you seem to need to stop at that last store, so you'd better put the CD on repeat because we're going back."

"Awww Luke, that's really nice…But you don't have to."

"Now you say that," he mumbled, "yeah we do, cuz it's going to make you happy, and a happy Lorelai is a heck of a lot better than what you've been acting like for the last 20 minutes."

-Silence-

"I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it," Luke responded.

They had only spent around 15 minutes in the store, but Lorelai had bought a candle, some tea, and a sarong, all for under $20. 

"Wow, what a bargain. Thanks for letting us come back Lukey." She was back to her old cheerful self, and he could hardly stay mad at her for long."

"Yeah well it's fine as long as you manage not to call me Lukey."

"Hehe, how 'bout, Luke-I. Or, ooh, L-dog. I can see it for sure."

"Stop now, or we won't stop for dinner, and the only thing you'll be eating tonight is whatever junk you can find down in the store at the hotel."

"You're taking me to dinner?!"

"It's almost 6, and we have a good hour drive ahead of us, so yes, I am taking you out to dinner. Are you ready?"

"For shizzle L-dog…..Whoops, that one slipped."

****************

Jess trudged into the convenience store and started looking down the short aisles for the medicine section. He stopped abruptly as he glanced down a row and saw the person he least expected or wanted to see while he was in Maui – with Rory. The guy turned around, recognition flashed across his face, and his eyes narrowed. Jess stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked the short distance down to meet him.

"Well well, if it's not Bagboy."

A/N: K, well I hope the long chapter (long for me, mind you), compensated at least partially for the long hiatus. I'm so sorry for that. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Anyways, here's a chapter though, so I guess that's good at least. I'm excited to write the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up by next weekend. 

I'm so busy this year (ballet 3 nights a week, dance team 4 mornings a week, football half-times that I dance at, homework, school, friends, and assorted other things) that I might not update any of my stories that much. I'll try lots harder though.

Speaking of my other stories, you might like them. I have one other literati, and then a Trory that I'm both working on. So that's 3 stories you can check for.

Please, please, please review. I love reviews; they mean so much to me. I get to hear what you think, and any suggestions you have. So please, do me a favor and push the button.

Next chapter:

Dean and Jess have a rather heated talk, Lorelai and Luke share a quiet dinner, Jess has to take care of Rory, as she feels much worse as the evening moves on.


	14. Dinner Humor, That sick feeling

*Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Gilmore Girls. It sucks*

A/N: Yes, yes, yes I know. It's been months again. I'm sorry, life is insane and if not for some of your persistent reviews (I loved them by the way) I probably would have forgotten about my story for a long long time. So I'm truly sorry for such a long wait, and thank you so much for still caring, it means a ton!

__

Jess trudged into the convenience store and started looking down the short aisles for the medicine section. He stopped abruptly as he glanced down a row and saw the person he least expected or wanted to see while he was in Maui – with Rory. The guy turned around, recognition flashed across his face, and his eyes narrowed. Jess stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked the short distance down to meet him.

"Well well, if it's not Bagboy."

"You're taking me to dinner?!"

"It's almost 6, and we have a good hour drive ahead of us, so yes, I am taking you out to dinner. Are you ready?"

"For shizzle L-dog…..Whoops, that one slipped."

Jess couldn't believe it. So many freakin miles away and Bagboy still managed to find away to mess with him. Seriously, the town all thought it was his fault, all the crap between them, but this time he had nothing to do with Dean being in Maui, and at the same hotel. Talk about some serious irony…

"So…didn't think I'd find you here."

"Yeah, well, family vacation."

"Didn't know bagging groceries paid so well."

"Yeah, well, didn't know taking people's orders in a diner could have these perks.."

"Oooh cold, you really got me with that one."

Dean sighed, "listen, I really don't want to do this here, can't we just take a break and go right back to the way things were when we get home? Deal?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"Yup, I'm just gonna grab what I came for, and get back to Rory."

"Wait…what do you mean Rory. Cuz I could have sworn you said Rory and not Lory, or Tory or something else. What the hell are you doing with Rory?"

"Well, um first, I'm in *Jess gestures around himself* Maui, on vacation, and yes I'm with Rory. Due to the fact that she invited me. So if that's all…."

"Why are you buying medicine?"

"Listen, even though we're not on the mainland, these are still completely legal. Give it a break."

"Is Rory sick or something?"

The genuine concern on Dean's face, sickened Jess. But, at the same time, he knew that if their places had been swapped, he would be worried just the same, probably even more.

"Yeah a little, she has a fever and stuff."

"Oh…well, um, just tell Rory that I hope she feels better, and…"

"K, she's kinda waiting for me, so if that's it.."

"Yeah, have a good vacation, and don't forget to tell her I say hi."

"Oooook."

"So let me get this straight..you went to two Star Wars conventions as a kid? Oh my gosh Luke, that's the greatest thing I've ever heard!"

Lorelai couldn't stop laughing. They'd been at dinner a whole 20 minutes, and she could guarantee that 18 and ½ of those she'd spent cracking up over Luke's hilarious dry humor. She'd had no idea about how funny he could actually be, and the surprise was worth the long wait.

"I went as Yoda when I was 5 and then … Luke Skywalker when I was 12. As dorky as it sounds, they were actually pretty fun. I mean, it was the one place where I actually felt like I was in the movies, ya know?"

Lorelai was fumbling through her bag for a tissue to wipe away her tears of laughter and the resulting streaking of mascara. "I had no idea. You still have shirts don't you, from all the movies and conventions? When we get back, you'll have to wear some of those in the diner."

"No."

"Oh, I think yes."

"You tell no one, not even Rory."

"Luke, I don't know if I can keep that promise." Lorelai responded in mock seriousness. 

"Why do I even bother?"

"I really don't know, but I'm so glad that you do." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh wow Luke, it's already 8:30, we really need to get back to Rory and Jess, I'm sure they're wondering where we are…or at least Jess is, I hope Rory's sound asleep."

"Yeah you're right. We should head back pretty soon."

Jess had forced Rory to gulp down the sickly sweet grape flavored medicine. He hadn't been able to find any adult doses quickly, and had thus settled on the children's version. At the moment, she was huddled under the covers of her bed, with Jess in a near by chair reading quietly.

"Jess," she said groggily, trying to sit up.

"Mm."

"I'm not feeling so good."

In a second he was by her bed, with a cool hand resting on her burning forehead. "You're still on fire."

"No kidding."

"Even sick, and she can still dose out the sarcasm," he grunted under his breath.

"I heard that," she murmured. "I need to go cool down…"

"Um, ok, how about a cold bath?"

"Nope, takes too long."

"Cold shower?"

"Have to stand up. No can do."

"Well we're running out of options.."

"Pool."

"You want to go down to the pool to cool off?" he said rather unbelieving.

"Yup. Can you get my swimsuit? It's hanging up in the bathroom."

"Sure; hold on a sec."

Jess grabbed the rather skimpy bikini and brought it back to Rory, laying it beside her once more closed eyes.

"K now turn around and don't peak."

"Jeez what do you take me for," he said, grinning and obeying. Dang it was tempting to just turn around. But Jess had amazing self-control for a teenage guy with hormones raging and a half-naked girl in the room behind him.

"Ok, all done. You can turn around." Rory started to get up, but didn't move more than a couple feet from the bed when her legs started to give out on her. Jess managed to catch her before she fell too hard, and gently laid her back in the bed.

"Are you sure you want to go down like this?"

"Oh yes."

"K, well, let me just change into my trunks. That way I can go in with you, and make sure you don't do a repeat fall. I'll be back in a minute."

True to his word, Jess returned in a few moments, with two towels in hand. Gathering Rory up gently in his arms, he carefully made his way out the door and down to the pool…

A/N: K all done for now. I hope all of your Christmases are incredible, and I'm so sorry it's taken soooo long to update. Merry Christmas everyone! Ooh and Happy Hanukkah (sorry bout the spelling), and any other holiday.

(I should be putting up a cute one-parter Christmas night, so look for that if you'd like.)

Thank you so much for not giving up on this story and for still caring. Once again, I'm sorry it's been so long! 


End file.
